ENGAÑO!
by kkshi-lover
Summary: Hola, este es un one shot acerca de un engaño y como salir victorioso de esta situación. Denme una oportunidad... Esta cortito pasen a leer y dejen reivews! Please!


**HOLA, VI ESTA HISTORIA Y ME INSPIRE EN HACER ESTE FIC, LO HICE EN MENOS DE UNA HORA, ESPERO K LES GUSTE ES SOLO UN CAPITULO… SIGAN LEYENDO!**

Se habían conocido en la primaria, y desde el primer día fueron amigos, compartieron todo desde esa mañana, las penas y alegrías, los secretos y problemas, fueron los mejores amigos incluso la gente creía que eran hermanos, por su gran parecido físico, ambos tenían ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca y hermosa, cabello azabache y un aire de superioridad ante los demás.

Claro que tenían más amigos, pero ellos siempre fueron los mejores, estuvieron juntos en la secundaria y también en la universidad, no había un secreto de Sai que Sasuke no supiera, y viceversa. Incluso en alguna ocasión, Sasuke hizo las de Cupido para que Sai tuviera novia, y lo logro.

19 años habían pasado desde que se conocieron por primera vez, ahora ambos cumplían 25 años, Sai era un poco mayor, solo por unos meses, habían terminado la carrera de arquitectura y se disponían a abrir un negocio juntos, pues ese siempre había sido su plan.

Una mañana llego Sasuke muy emocionado con una gran sonrisa en su cara, algo bastante raro en el, venia casi corriendo de la emoción, se metió a la oficina de su socio y casi en un grito dijo:

¡Me voy a casar!

….. – el mayor solo miro como el otro azabache hablaba y hablaba pero este no estaba escuchando

¿No estas feliz por mí? – pregunto el menor ya que no veía ninguna reacción de su amigo.

Dímelo otra vez, pero mas despacio que no te entendí nada – respondió con una ceja alzada.

Le dije a Sakura si quería casarse conmigo y dijo que SI

Ah. – suspiro el mayor, mientras Sasuke seguía hablando.

En la tarde iremos a comer a un restaurant con nuestros padres para darles la noticia.

No era felicidad exactamente lo que vio en la cara de Sai, pero creyó que era su carácter seco, aunque esperaba que el día que su casi hermano estuviera comprometido mínimo daría una sonrisa sincera, en cambio solo dijo felicidades y salió de la oficina con un pretexto tonto.

El recién comprometido estaba tan emocionado que no hizo caso del mayor y se fue a su casa a arreglar para la cena tan importante que lo esperaba.

Llego al restaurant con sus mejores ropas, acompañado de sus padres, quería llegar temprano, pero se sorprendió cuando llego y vio que Sakura ya estaba ahí, se acerco rápidamente y la beso tiernamente, lo que le provoco a la chica un sonrojo pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones enfrente de sus futuros suegros. Después de saludarse Sakura discretamente llamo la atención del moreno y empezó a hablar con el.

Mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento – dijo la peli rosa, en voz alta el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza.- por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Sai? - Pregunto curiosa la ojijade.

Si, esta tarde cuando llegue a la oficina – respondió el moreno

¿Y que te dijo? – siguió con las preguntas la joven

Nada, solo me felicito y se fue, creo k estaba ocupado en otra cosa – respondió el mayor, viendo de manera sospechosa a su prometida.

Aahhhh! Ok… - suspiro la menor un poco triste y cambio el tema – por cierto mis padres me dijeron que esta disponible el salón principal del hotel….

La peli rosa seguía hablando, pero el moreno ya no estaba poniendo atención, la reacción de su amigo no lo había sorprendido, pues el siempre había sido así, pero esa insistencia de ella por saber de el, lo había hecho pensar lo peor, se disculpo de la mesa argumentando que iría al baño, y se alejo para hablar por teléfono.

¿Hola? – la voz de su amigo Naruto atendió el teléfono

Necesito que hagas algo por mi – dijo serio el Uchiha

Sasuke. Eres tu,¿ como estas? Hace mucho que no… - se vio interrumpido por el moreno.

Si, después nos ponemos al corriente, necesito un trabajo urgente – continuo el ojinegro – ¿conoces a mi socio, Sai? – pregunto.

Claro, si parecen gemelos, solo que el es un poco mas alto que tu – respondió el rubio

Baka… necesito que vayas a su casa y veas lo que hace, digamos, toda esta semana, ¿puedes?

Claro Teme – contesto el menor, - y que es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

Tú hazlo y me dices que pasa – dijo cortante el Uchiha – y quiero mucha discreción, ¿entendido?

Si señor – dijo y colgó el teléfono

Cuando Sasuke regreso a la mesa, ya estaban ahí los padres de Sakura, que planeaban una boda en grande, en el salón del plaza, 300 invitados, adornos naturales, regalos impresionantes para los invitados, la mejor comida para ellos, en fin, lo mejor de lo mejor, claro que todo por cuenta de los suegros de el, como era costumbre, sus padres se ofrecieron a pagar la luna de miel, y todo quedo bien planeado, la boda seria en 2 semanas.

10 días habían pasado después de la cena, cuando recibió una visita que cambio su futuro.

Sasuke, amigo mío, créeme que lo siento mucho - decía el rubio, mientras le entregaba unas fotos y unos reportes al moreno - se vieron muchas veces, y aparentemente no pasaba nada, pero un día cuando el se fue a trabajar me metí por una ventana y coloque unas cámaras, y esas son las imágenes que captaron, de verdad lo siento.

No importa, ya lo imaginaba – dijo el moreno con la cara baja, - por cierto estas invitado a mi boda, no dejes de ir – dijo eso y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche Sasuke fue a un bar, solo, tomo y recordó como había conocido a Sakura, hace muchos años, como al principio sus suegros lo trataban muy mal, hasta que supieron quienes eran sus padres, recordó que ella le dijo que recordaba a Sai de algún otro lado, pero el nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Lloro, pensó en terminar con esa farsa, cuando vio una vez mas las fotos, decidió que las cosas serian diferentes, que esta vez el seria quien tendría las riendas de la situación, y decidió proseguir con todo.

El día de la boda llego, Sakura lucia radiante con su vestido blanco, y una corona en su cabeza, en verdad parecía una reina, Sasuke muy elegante con su Frac importado, todo parecía perfecto, esperaba a su futura novia al final del pasillo, junto a el, el padrino de la boda, su amigo de toda la vida su casi hermano lucia un poco triste, entro la novia y todo siguió como debía esperarse. La ceremonia religiosa termino entre aplausos y lagrimas de los invitados, todo era ideal.

Llegaron al salón, bailaron su primer vals, y cuando se disponían a servir la comida, el novio subió al escenario y tomo la palaba:

Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por acompañarnos en este día tan importante para mi familia, no podría describir como me siento justo ahora, son tantas las emociones que encierra mi pecho, que en verdad estoy a punto de llorar, - antes de continuar tomo un poco de aire - tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes, quiero compartir mis sentimientos, que sepan todos lo que estoy sintiendo, busquen debajo de sus sillas la sorpresa que tengo para ustedes.

La gente curiosa inmediatamente comenzó a buscar donde les indicaron y encontraron un sobre, debajo de cada silla había uno igual, cuando lo abrieron descubrieron las fotos que Naruto le había entregado unos días antes, donde Sakura y Sai se besaban e incluso estaban haciendo el amor, mientras el planeaba la boda del año.

Quiero que sepan que en verdad estoy feliz, por ustedes, les deseo lo mejor, Sai, mi amigo mi hermano, ya me lleve mis cosas de la oficina y empezare de nuevo, solo.

Sakura, mi amor, ojala que el te de lo que no encontraste en mi, queridos suegros disculpen por no haber dicho antes, se que debí cancelar la boda, pero quería que supieran la clase de hija que tienen, quería ser libre, y lo soy, muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, ¡Salud!

Dijo alzando su copa y la bebió de un trago. Salió inmediatamente de ahí, sin dar ninguna explicación, al día siguiente inicio los tramites de la anulación y se fue solo de luna de miel, a buscar mejor fortuna…

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA VERIDICA, ME GUSTO LA IDEA Y ME IMAGINE COMO SERIA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, Y ME GUSTO EL RESULTADO, ESPERO LA OPINION DE TODOS, HASTA PRONTO!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


End file.
